Lost and Found
by samanddianefan10
Summary: After Niles leaves Maris, he seeks comfort from his family and friends- especially Daphne. In the heat of the moment he makes a confession that he can't take back- will fate finally be on his side?


Niles had had the worst day of his life. He had just left Maris and now he had some major decisions to make. Who was he? What would he do with his life? Where would he be five years from now- one week from now for that matter? For someone that got paid to have all the answers he sure didn't know how to solve his problems. Life was terribly, terribly lonely and even though he knew that Frasier had said that he could stay with him temporarily he knew he couldn't stay there forever. He would not be anywhere he was not wanted- years of living with Maris had taught him that.

He'd always considered himself a pretty hopeful person. Normally he was just as happy as the next guy, with the same amount of problems (although he was fortunately financially blessed, although for how long was anyone's guess). He didn't want sympathy…okay that was a lie. He wanted sympathy, pity, understanding, anything anyone had to give he needed it all. He was empty at the moment and wondered how he would ever be put together again.

Then there was the new situation he was getting into- Niles would be living under the same roof as Daphne, albeit temporarily. How this would play out was anyone's guess. Being so close to something you wanted so badly and yet couldn't have was torture. There were no other words for it. Inhaling her perfume, watching her leave the room, watching her enter it again, listening to her stories- all of these normally cheered Niles up. But to be within arm's reach of your heart's desire without being able to obtain it, well, that was just another reminder that life was not fair.

"Good night everyone. Niles, will you be okay? " a concerned Frasier asked.

"I will be perfectly fine. I have pillows and blankets and heaven knows I know where the refrigerator is if I feel peckish. I will be all right."

"Dr. Crane can I get you anything at all?" Daphne asked when it was just the two of them.

"Would you- could you stay with me for a few minutes? I hate to be a bother when you've been so gracious…"

"Nonsense, Dr. Crane," Daphne gently moved a loose strand of hair from his eyes. "You're no bother at all. Why its me pleasure to take care of you."

They looked at each other for a moment. "Anyhow," Daphne cleared her throat. "You shouldn't be alone right now. Me mum always said that being around family was the best cure for the blues. And you know what? I think she's right."

"Oh, Daphne…you must be so homesick. I hadn't thought of that. I'm ashamed of myself. Here I am feeling sorry for myself but I've got my father and my brother and you're …"

"It's okay. I miss them but a wee bit of space is good for us if you catch me drift. Honestly, you and Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane are me family now. I don't feel lonesome at all!"

"You think of me as your family?" This did not sound good. Just what role Niles wanted to be delegated to- the sad brother.

"Well yes shouldn't I?"

"No!"

Daphne stared at him in mild amusement.

"I mean yes, of course you should. But that makes what I have to say that much more difficult…" he stopped to catch his breath. "Daphne, I care about you."

"I care about you too Dr. Crane."

'No, what I mean is, I _care_ about you."

Daphne looked away. "Oh dear, I don't think I should be hearing this."

As she stood up, Niles began to panic. What had he done? Darn therapy- so much for confession being good for the soul. Daphne quickly and made her way out the door, and Niles knew he had to do something.

He followed her, but he had to wait for the elevator to come back up. Once he got outside he was distressed to notice that it was raining, nothing unusual, but he hated to think of Daphne outside alone in this climate. He looked around each way possible, and then he saw her. Standing, with the rain pouring down her hair and face, was Daphne, waiting for him.

"Daphne…" he started.

Before he could say another word she ran to his arms and kissed him, catching him completely by surprise. He closed his eyes, wanting to savor every second. Even the rain did not erase the intoxicating aroma of her shampoo. She was perfect. Life was perfect.

Finally she broke away. "I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I don't know what came over me. I think I lost me head for a moment."

Niles laughed. "I'm so happy. I thought I had lost you."

"You haven't lost me. In fact, I think you found me. I'm so happy you found me," she smiled as she took his hand. "But you know we have to talk.."

"Can you do me a favor Daphne?"

"Anything for you."

"Can we talk tomorrow?"

Daphne stopped and smiled and then kissed his forehead. "Of course we can. Now let's go in and dry off and watch a movie."

"Okay." He stopped for a minute. Niles knew if he stopped to think for too long then the reality of tomorrow would sink in. But for tonight, he had Daphne, and that was all he needed. Tomorrow could wait. Right now he had his best friend and that was good enough for him.

The end


End file.
